Parkir
by Accasia Li
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi Ino ketika bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan kekasihnya di suatu area parkir? Klik 'Parkir'. For #LOVE4INO event
**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), ooc, gaje, crack pair, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi apa rencanamu setelah ini, _Pig_?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk dengan sebal di samping kursi kemudi, sementara gadis berambut panjang yang tengah duduk di belakang kemudi terkiki geli melihat ekspresi sahabatnya.

"Sejak Shino-kun selalu menolak saat ku ajak jalan-jalan, kenapa tidak kita saja berdua jalan-jalan dan mencari beberapa pakaian untuk pesta ulang tahun Naruto-kun?"

"Ide bagus." Jawab sang gadis keluarga Haruno setelah memakai _safety belt_ -nya, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dari Shino?" Sakura mendengus kesal dengan melipat kedua tangan miliknya di depan dada, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno ini benar-benar tidak menyukai ide sang sahabat yang memacari pemuda bernama Shino itu.

Seolah tak mendengarkan kicauan sahabat sejak kecilnya, gadis cantik berperawakan tinggi langsing itu kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan kota yang nampak ramai dengan kesibukan penduduknya.

"Apa kau tahu, _Forehead_?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesal, tak menggubris perkataan sang sahabat ia malah asyik memandangi jalanan dan tak mau memandang wajah cantik sahabatnya, "Aku tidak akan pernah mengakui pemuda itu sebagai kekasihmu!" ujar Sakura, mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, sontak Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Tapi dia pemuda yang sangat baik dan pekerja keras, dia juga tidak suka berbohong."

"Tidak suka berbohong? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? Apa kau selama _24/7_ bersamanya?"

"Kenapa kau sangat tidak menyukainya?"

"Karena… itu karena… dia tidak berasal dari keluarga seperti kita." Gadis berdahi lebar itu berkali-kali menhembuskan napasnya berat, gadis disampingnya bukanlah gadis bodoh yang akan diam saja setelah ia beri jawaban atas pertanyaannya, disampingnya ini adalah Yamanaka Ino, pemegang peringkat pertama di kelas, sahabatnya sejak kecil sekaligus rivalnya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun, dulu! Namun, sekarang nampaknya ia telah melupakan rivalitas mereka dan lebih memilih untuk berpacaran dengan Shino, pemuda aneh dengan penampilan _nyeleneh_ -nya.

Ino menghela napasnya panjang begitu mendengar jawaban sang sahabat, "Kau ini! Seharusnya kau senang, karena sekarang aku berpacaran dengan Shino-kun dan kau dapat bebas mendekati Sasuke-kun sesuka hatimu, Jidat!"

"Sudah tidak seru lagi karena kau tidak lagi mengejarnya…" dengus gadis bercat rambut merah muda itu.

"Buahahaha… jadi… jadi… kau melarangku mengencani Shino-kun karena kau merasa kesepian dan tidak ada lagi rival untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh! Itu benar! Lagipula sekarang aku tengah berkencan dengan putra wali kota Sunagakure."

Ino menghentikan laju mobilnya tiba-tiba, ia membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Kau pasti terkejut aku bisa memacari Gaara-kun, 'kan? Hihihi."

"Jidat…!"

"Huh?"

Ino segera melajukan mobilnya kembali dan memasuki area parkir pusat perbelanjaan yang ia lewati, "Kau yakin akan berbelanja di sini?" Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya, heran. Pusat perbelanjaan ini bukan tempat yang biasa mereka kunjungungi untuk membeli pakaian atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu, "Kunci mobilku! Dan tunggu aku di dalam! Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu." Ino melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Sakura kemudian berlari tanpa berkata apapun lagi, saat ini ada yang lebih penting daripada harus mengurusi baju dan segala tetek bengeknya, meninggalkan Sakura yang otaknya masih dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya.

Shino-kun…

Ia berlari keluar dari area parkir, ia yakin benar telah melihat sosok pemuda yang baru dipacarinya 1 bulan itu, "Aku yakin itu dia. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan di area parkir restoran itu?!"

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana jika ia menjadi tukang parkir di tempat itu? Tidak lagi! Haruskah ia berurusan dengan tukang dan tempat parkir?

Pertama Zabuza dan sekarang?

Ia menepuk dahinya. Mengapa takdir mempermainkannya seperti ini?

Hufft!

"Shino-kun!" teriaknya. Ia kembali berlari untuk mendekati pemuda yang tengah menyesap cola dari dalam kalengnya.

 _Byuuur!_

Shino menyemburkan minumannya, seketika ia membuang kaleng cola itu ke sembarang arah.

Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa Ino berada di sini?

Shino melihat sekelilingnya dan berlari untuk menghindari kejaran gadis keluarga Yamanaka itu.

Sial! Apa yang ia lakukan di kawasan ini? ia yakin benar bahwa anak-anak dari orang kaya itu tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya di daerah ini, lalu bagaimana gadis yang menjadi pacarnya itu berada di sini dan sedang mengejarnya sekarang?

Ia berlari secepat mungkin, berusaha agar Ino tidak mampu mengejarnya.

"Shino-kun, Berhentiiiiiii!" Ino meneriaki sang kekasih yang kabur begitu saja ketika mengetahui kehadirannya, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkaaannn!"

 _Buakkkss!_

"Kena."

"Ouchhhh." Shino memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terkena lemparan sepatu milik Ino.

"Enak sekali bukan?" Ino berlari mendekati pemuda itu, "Aku tahu ini kau! Tanpa kau harus mengenakan jaket kerah tinggi dan kacamata aneh ini."

"Ino-chan."

"Apa?!"

Berurusan dengan Yamanaka Ino yang sedang 'meradang' memang susah-susah gampang, ia tahu benar sifat kekasihnya ini, "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, tak peduli bahwa ia tidak mengenakan sebelah sepatunya.

"Karena telah berbohong padamu."

"Aw~ jadi kau benar-benar menyadari apa kesalahanmu, Shino-kun?! Sebaiknya kau memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk ini."

"Alasannya… alasannya…"

"Apa?"

"Alasan mengapa aku menolak ajakanmu untuk jalan-jalan adalah…"

"Adalah?" Ino menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas menunggu jawaban dari sang kekasih.

Shino membuka dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempangnya, "Ini."

"Huh?"

Mata Ino berbinar melihat sesuatu yang berada di depan matanya, "Ini untukmu Ino-chan." Shino membuka kotak berwarna kebiruan seperti warna mata miliknya, sebuah gelang dari emas putih terletak rapi di dalamnya, "Aku bekerja paruh waktu di sini untuk membelikan hadiah untukmu, maafkan aku karena tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untukmu dan terkesan menghindarimu dan… ini benar-benar sederhana, aku tahu kau mampu membeli yang lebih bagus dan mahal dari ini."

"Kyaaaa! Pakaikan! Pakaikan!" Ino mengulurkan tangannya, Shino tersenyum simpul kemudian memasangkan gelang itu pada pergelangan tangan Ino, "Cantik!" komentar gadis berambut pirang itu, "Terimakasih Shino-kun." Ungkapnya kemudian menghadiahi sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi pemuda itu, membuatnya mau tak mau merona karena tingkah sang kekasih.

"Sepatuku." Ino memungut sepatunya kemudian memakainya, "Ayo kita menyusul Sakura ke dalam!"

"Kau berbelanja di daerah ini?"

Ino mengangguk, "Ini semua karenamu! Kalau tidak menangkap basah dirimu maka aku tidak akan berhenti di sini. Jadi, kau bekerja menjadi apa?"

"Membantu pamanku untuk memarkirkan mobil di restoran mewah di sini." Shino menunjuk ke arah tempat dimana ia bekerja.

 _Parkir…parkir…parkir…parkir…_

 _ **Tidak lagi.**_

.

.

.

.

 **.TAMAT.**

* * *

LOL fiksi macam ini?

Rencananya sih mau bikin fiksi yang saling berkesinambungan antara fiksi pertama, kedua hingga ketiga nanti, berhubung aku dapatnya ZABUINO, SHINOINO dan… SASUINO. Yoshh! Tinggal 1 fiksi lagi, maka hutang fiksi untuk event lunas :D.

Maafkan aku! Aku tahu ini fiksi yang sangat buruk. Well karena pengalaman pertama menulis ShinoIno dan ide tidak berjalan seperti semestinya, jadilah fiksi semacam ini.

But, ini tulus teruntuk my lovely Ino-chan

 **ENJOY ^^**


End file.
